Inaba Manaka
|image = A06b1b9bbd69ce395c6d1cbdd2bb0e843bd4e70e.jpg |caption = Inaba Manaka promoting "Potsuri to" |nickname = MANAKA |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Dancer, idol, singer |active = 2010–present |agency = (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2013-) zetima (2015-) |group1 = Country Girls |join1 = November 5, 2014 |mcolor1 = |generation1 = 5th Generation (Unofficial) |debutsingle1 = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |lastsingle1 = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ |days1 = 1 Year, 9 Months |graduate1 = August 4, 2016 |group = Juice=Juice |generation = |debutsingle = Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! |join = June 13, 2018 |mcolor = |days = |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 19th Generation |join2 = May 5, 2013 |graduate2 = December 29, 2014 |days2 = 1 Year, 7 Months, 25 Days |group3 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |join3 = September 8, 2017 |acts = PEACEFUL, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }} Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. She is also a former member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. She was first introduced as a 19th generation member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on May 5, 2013 and debuted in Country Girls on November 5, 2014. Due to asthma problems, Inaba graduated from Country Girls on August 4, 2016 after a three months absence from the group. She made her return to Hello! Project on September 8, 2017 as a solo act based in Sapporo and the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. It was then announced on June 13, 2018 that she would join Juice=Juice. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group PEACEFUL, which she was the group's sub-leader. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] )]] Early Life Inaba Manaka was born on December 27, 1997 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Since age 4, she began practicing both singing and dancing, aiming to join the entertainment industry. During her pre-idol childhood, she attended a dance school at in Sapporo. 2010-2012 In fall 2010, she auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th generation, but failed to pass the third round."ハロプロ スッペシャ〜ル ハロプロ研修生". CDJournal. 2014-06 Issue, page 18. (Reference Image) In December 2010, Inaba participated in the 61st NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen as a back dancer for EXILE.Gucchii no Kyou Dokki! Hokkaido Broadcasting. Broadcast Date: 2011-05-04. In 2011, Inaba passed the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and was added to a new idol group called PEACEFUL under the stage name MANAKA. She was assigned the sub-leader role. The group released their first and only single, "START!!", on June 8, 2011. On July 31, 2012, PEACEFUL disbanded. 2013 On May 5, Inaba was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~."つんく♂プロデューサー、ハロプロ研修生イベントで持論を展開。「リズムは人生だからね。」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-05-05. On October 26, Inaba participated as a back dancer for the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ concert in Hokkaido. 2014 On January 25, Inaba participated in the Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ concert held in Hokkaido. From March 15 to May 30, Inaba participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ along with 5 other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members."『モーニング娘。'14コンサートツアー春〜エヴォリューション〜』ハロプロ研修生の参加が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-03-12. On November 5, it was announced that Inaba was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show. 2015 On December 29, Inaba celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event called Country Girls Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2015, featuring three performances at TOKYO FM HALL. In August, Inaba announced she received own regular corner on the music program Uta-navi!, titled "Manakan Music", in which she would learn and introduce various genres of music."さんかい٩(｡•ω•｡)﻿و稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-08-09."まなかんミュージック(*´ω｀*)稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-09-07. 2016 In February, Inaba released her first Blu-ray, titled Greeting ~Inaba Manaka~. A mini photobook containing photos taken during the Blu-ray's filming was later released on July 16. On April 28, it was announced, after consulting with a doctor, that Inaba would be taking a break from activities due to asthma. It was stated that she would be absent from "Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" release events, Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu, as well as the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert tour. Additionally, the Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! musical, which starred Inaba as the main character, would cancel its remaining performances for May 28 and 29."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. On August 4, it was announced that Inaba had graduated from Country Girls due to the lack of improvement in her asthma. She would, however, still be with and management would look into possibilities for her in the future."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. 2017 On September 8, it was announced on the official Hello! Project website that her asthma had stabilized, and she would be resuming activities as the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, while also pursuing independent activities in Sapporo. She began her "new start" by performing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 on September 18."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-08. On September 21, Inaba made a guest appearance on the Hokkaido radio show IMAREAL,https://twitter.com/airg_ima/status/910826660970192897 where it was announced that she would host a regular corner on the show every Tuesday starting October 3.https://twitter.com/airg_ima/status/910832521427935234 On December 29, Inaba celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at PENNY LANE 24. During rehearsals for the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER concert tour in December, Inaba rejoined the Hello! Project Station Dance Club."番組リニューアル！モー娘。20周年企画、稲場愛香の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！小田さくらメイク紹介 MC：譜久村聖【ハロ！ステ#252】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-01-10. 2018 On February 17, Inaba and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido released the indies single "Hankouki! / Ice day Party" for limited sale at the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER concert venue in Sapporo."ハロプロ研修生北海道 feat.稲場愛香 CD「ハンコウキ！/Ice day Party」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-14. The single was later released for general sale on July 11. On June 13, it was revealed that Inaba Manaka had joined Juice=Juice as a new member and would begin activities with the group in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER concert tour. In addition, she would continue activities in Hokkaido."【ハロ！ステ#274】稲場愛香今後の活動について、モー娘。20周年企画、モー娘。12期定点観測、ハロプロ研修生LIVE、新グループ加入メンバー発表、ランチ MC：尾形春水 " (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-06-13."稲場愛香 Juice=Juice加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-13. From June 16 to June 18, she held the Inaba Manaka Fanclub Tour in Hokkaido ~Nokkori Toukibi Kee!~. On October 1, it was announced that Inaba would become a regular on the STV Radio show D-tunes, appearing every third Sunday of the month starting in November."稲場愛香 STVラジオ新番組「D-tunes」出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-01. On October 11, Inaba announced her first solo photobook titled Manaka, which was released on November 17.Inaba Manaka. "お知らせです！稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-10-11."稲場愛香(Juice=Juice)ファースト写真集「愛香」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-11. On November 30, former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai published the Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK in which Inaba and five other active Hello! Project members appear as models."高橋愛、ハロプロ後輩を華麗にプロデュース 初メイクブック発売【独占カット】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-11-22. On December 7, she celebrated her 21st birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. On December 26, it was announced that Inaba had been diagnosed with vocal cord nodules and recently underwent surgery to remove them. In order to receive postoperative care, she will be absent from the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ on December 31. As for the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour which starts on January 2, Inaba will only participate by dancing until she is able to consult the doctor in the future on her progress."Juice=Juice 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ " (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-26. 2019 On January 9, she will celebrate her 21st birthday at a second fanclub event in Hokkaido titled Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event in Sapporo, with two shows at Penny Lane 24. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= When Inaba joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year high school student. She was the manager of her high school baseball team in Hokkaido for half of her first year, but unfortunately had to resign when she became too busy with her activities as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member.Inaba Manaka. "やっほぉ(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-06-27. In March 2016, Inaba graduated from high school.Inaba Manaka. "卒業したよ(Ｔ▽Ｔ)✩稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2016-03-15. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inaba Manaka has acquired: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Manaka gets along well with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana.Lurkette. "SS1422 #84." Hello! Pro Radio. 2014-08-24. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Inaba Manaka: *'Manakan' (まなかん): Official nickname, given to her by Tsunku when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Inaba Manaka. "はじめまして！❁" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-06-23. *'Inabaccho' (いなばっちょ): Her second official nickname, given to her by Kobushi Factory's Hamaura Ayano. *'Ma~nyan' (ま～にゃん): Her nickname in PEACEFUL. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *'Stage Name:' MANAKA (in PEACEFUL) *'Nicknames:' Manaka (まなか), Manakan (まなかん),"ハロプロ研修生＞プロフィール＞稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). Inabaccho (いなばっちょ), Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cmSankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05: Joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2014-11-05: Joined Country Girls **2016-04-28: Hiatus **2016-08-04: Graduated from Country Girls **2017-09-08: Returned from hiatus as a soloist and the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **2018-06-13: Joined Juice=Juice *'Country Girls Color:' Italian Red *'Juice=Juice Color:' Hot Pink *'PEACEFUL Color:' Yellow *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Country Girls (2014–2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015–2016; 2017–) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2017–) **Juice=Juice (2018–) *'Other Groups:' **PEACEFUL (2011–2012) |-|Q&A= :See also: List:Inaba Manaka Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Dance (jazz, hip-hop), memorizing dances, making people laugh, English level 5, make-up and hair arrangement *'Hobbies:' Reading, painting/drawing, having wild ideas, listening to music, watching dramas and movies, sky appreciation, studying Korean, looking at the moon *'Motto:' "Kanzen nenshou" (完全燃焼; Complete burning), "Jibun rashiku" (自分らしく; Be yourself), "Nisshin geppo" (日進月歩; Ever improving) *'Favorite Food:' Fruits, ice cream, cheese, honey, spicy food *'Favorite Flowers:' Roses, carnations *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white, black *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, football (Soccer), badminton *'Treasured Item:' Her dreams *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe", "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.", "Uchouten LOVE", "Suki-chan", "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Takahashi Ai Discography :See also: List:Inaba Manaka Discography Featured In Singles ;Collaboration Singles *2018.02.17 Hankouki! / Ice day Party (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido feat. Inaba Manaka) Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2016.02.20 Greeting ~Inaba Manaka~ Solo Fanclub DVDs *2018.10.xx Inaba Manaka Fanclub Tour in Hokkaido ~Nokkori Toukibi Kee!~ Publications Photobooks *2016.07.16 Inaba Manaka Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" *2018.11.17 Manaka Books Featured as a model *2018.11.30 Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK Magazines *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Sasaki Rikako) *2015.02.06 Top Yell *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai) *2018.09.07 BOMB Works Theater *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ TV Programs *2017– The Girls Live *2015–2016 Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2017– Hello! Project Station Radio *2015 Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ研修中!!) *2015–2016 Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!! (カントリー・ガールズの只今ラジオ放送中!!) *2017– IMAREAL *2018– D-tunes Trivia *She was the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who was in a non-Hello! Project idol group prior to joining. *She was the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to be from Hokkaido. *In an issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked the best dancer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She wants to be the kind of idol that brings happiness and dreams to others. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in dancing. *She wants to get better at facial expressions. *She had said that her dream was to join Morning Musume and debut in 2014. *During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she said that if she saw a shooting star, she'd wish to debut. *She wants to try singing "Uchouten LOVE" by S/mileage, and "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" by Juice=Juice. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Fujii Rio. As generation mates they had a sense of wanting to work hard together, but her dancing is powerful and they had been challenging each other to do better."ハロプロ研修生・稲場愛香(いなばまなか)2013冬" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2014-01-23. *She says that because she lives in Hokkaido, it was difficult for her to attend Hello Pro Kenshuusei lessons and events, so she put all her strength into the ones she could attend. *In late 2013, Tsunku commented on Inaba: "Your dancing is amazingly good. Your legs are improving beautifully. For expressions you have a nice smile. Because you're from Hokkaido I don't think you'll be able to attend everything, so I hope that you'll watch videos in your normal life and regularly copy the dances and singing so as not to fall behind." *''AOL'' published an article on Inaba, suggesting she would be Satoda Mai's successor and join Country Musume."里田まいの後継者「カントリー娘。」新メン有力候補は北海道ハロプロ研修生・稲場愛香？" (in Japanese). AOL News. 2014-02-17. The writer also mentioned Inaba's high skill and good dancing. *She had been learning how to cook, studying Korean and watching Korean dramas during her hiatus."モー娘。'17新曲MV、稲場コメント、アンジュ川村ボイトレ、研修生北海道太田、小関・船木料理、井上ヘアアレンジ MC：勝田里奈・谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#236】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-09-13. *While watching her Hello! Project Station interview in episode #236, Inaba noticed herself looking up in a diagonal direction over and over. She was really nervous during the shoot and forgot to breathe, but she had fun once her instincts slowly came back."おめでたい(* ॑꒳ ॑* )⋆*" (in Japanese). Inaba Manaka Official Blog. 2017-09-14. *She goes to karaoke to sing and dance on her own, and wants to go to karaoke again with Oda Sakura. *She has loved shoes since she was little and would walk around in her mother's high heels. *She likes to wear clothes and makeup according to the season. *She is one of the few Hello! Project members to have "graduated" from a main group to then "debut" in another main group afterwards (graduated from Country Girls in August 2016 and debuted in Juice=Juice in June 2018). The first to do so was Ishikawa Rika. See Also *Gallery:Inaba Manaka *List:Inaba Manaka Discography Featured In *List:Inaba Manaka Concert & Event Appearances *List:Inaba Manaka Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *List:Inaba Manaka Other Q&As References }} External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Hello! Project Soloist Profile (archived) *Country Girls Profile (archived) *PEACEFUL Website/Profiles *Blogs: **Juice=Juice Official Blog **Inaba Manaka Official Blog (inactive) **Country Girls Official Blog (Inaba Manaka tag) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog *Wikipedia: Japanese de:Inaba Manaka es:Inaba Manaka fr:Inaba Manaka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:2013 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Former local idols Category:1997 Births Category:December Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Inaba Manaka Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Group Leaders Category:Country Girls Category:Debuted Eggs Category:PEACEFUL Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Red Member Color Category:Country Girls Graduates Category:Juice=Juice Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club